Oswald Charlton
Oswald Henry Charlton (born August 21st, 2879) is the Prime Minister of the Democratic Republic of Aloria, and leader of the National Socialist Party. He founded the NSPA on July 7th, 2921 in a protest on how the government was handling things, and coined the name "Naalstism" for the party's ideology; communism, socialism and bits of nationalism. Naval career Oswald found an interest in boating when he was five years old in 2883. His father, Henry Charlton, invested in to a large fishing boat in 2889, when Oswald was 10, for a birthday; According to Oswald's autobiography, "My Life As a Person", his family were big fishers, and produced large amounts of money for the family through fishing alone, Oswald, however, became a vegetarian at the age of 11, and therefore refused to become a fisher. After Oswald graduated from college in 2904, he joined the Alorian Naval Academy, where he learned to be a mechanic of military ships. For five years he spent constructing the blueprints for several prototype ships, but none became a success, and finally, in 2909, acheived the rank of Lieutenant-Commander. It wasn't until, however, 2910, where he got to command his first submarine in a friendly "naval game". Over the years, Oswald was a prominent man in the Alorian Navy, never the less he never commanded a ship in a war. Finally, Oswald got his chance to be known to the public; he was personally chosen by the Alorian Grand Admiral to serve by his side and the first test-runs of advance ships (created on the partial advice of Charlton, too). In 2914, Oswald left the navy to work on his political career. In 2915, he was awarded an "Honor member" in the Alorian military. Political birth After his retirement from the navy in 2914, Oswald went to work and campaign for the Independent Socialist Alliance, in opposition to President Steels and the Democratic Party. Sadly, Charlton was unable to run as a member of Parliament under the ISA banner. Oswald still campaigned for the Socialist Alliance, up until his nationalist ideals conflicted with SA leadership. When he was offered to run as a provincial candidate for parliament in Gavonshire under the ISA banner in 2919, he was forced to get rid of his nationalist ideology; Charlton refused, which led to him ultimately leaving the party. One year later, 2920, Charlton lodged a protest against the People's Party, which gained him national attention. With this prestige, Oswald campaign across Aloria for a year gaining support. Finally, in July, 2921, he formed a party with other prominent Alorians, called the National Socialist Party. Some of the other founders included Albert Wright, George R.J. Williams, Richard Kingsley, and others. NWO Crisis of 2935 The NWO launched mass scale terrorist attacks, mainly against the Democratic Party, in an attempt to create a NWO puppet state. The very first attack left over 10,000 Alorians dead and many more injured, most of them Democrats. Following the attacks, President Mark Burton called a state of emergency to crackdown on the NWO terrorists. Soon after, the NWO made it's demands: "Over 40 billion Alorik is to be given to Dorvik, NWO is made a state religion, the Democratic Coalition endorses the Democratic Party (which would become a NWO-puppet)." President Mark Burton courageously refused the demands. Following the events, Oswald Charlton requested that the government incorporate the National Socialist paramilitia (more commonly known as the Blue Stars within the party) with the military for the time being, until the situation calms down, whether through force or not. Coup of the Party's Council On April 15th, 2937, the Blue Stars, under command of both Richard Kingsley and Oswald Charlton, stormed in one of the planned meetings of the Council of National Socialism. Oswald Charlton, being the Chairman of said council, forced a meeting in collaboration with Richard Kingsley. All 67 members of the council were taken hostage until they caved in to Charlton's demands, the demands were to transfer all power the council had and give it to the Chairman of the Council. Charlton had unlimited power within the party, and now could do whatever he wanted. While Richard Kinglsey was head of the Blue Stars, Charlton made him Deputy Secretary of the National Socialist Party, therefore being the heir to the party. Charlton claimed the Council of National Socialists forced him in to confirming the party's entree in to the Democratic Coalition (they had joined a few months prior to this event), and therefore removed the National Socialist Party from the DC. The newly formed PCA requested the party's membership (and also the seat of Prime Minister, along with other offers) in to the new coalition, and Charlton gladly accepted. Shortly after joining the PCA, a new cabinet was formed under the coalition members: the Socialist Alliance, National Socialist Party, New Independence Party, and the National Consumerist Party. Oswald Charlton was inaugurated as the new Prime Minister of Aloria on July, 2937.